Nil Se'n La
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Xemnas and Gaia dance among the organization. The song is Nil Se'n La by Celtic Woman. Inspired by the scene from the Tudors. Xemnas/OC! Rated M for sexual content!


Nil Se'n La

 _Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir_

 _is d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna._

 _Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor._

 _Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile_

After a long day of paperwork, Xemnas, the superior of the Organization Thirteen, decided to see what his subordinates were up to. The place to go after missions was the gray room. You could see the large heart-shaped moon outside the large windows. There were couches and coffee tables were the Nobodies could read, chill, or rest if they wanted. On occasion, the heated tables were pulled out and placed in various areas of the room. When he walked out of his dark portal, he was welcomed to a sight unlike any other.

Axel, Xigbar, and Luxord were dancing in a circle and in the middle of the circle was Gaia, Xemnas's mistress/wife. The marriage wasn't official so it was unknown what the status of the relationship was. Demyx was off in the corner playing his sitar. The room had a seductive atmosphere. There were wineglasses on the table, some empty bottles lying on the ground, and there were some candles lit up in various corners of the room. Gaia's body looked absolutely lovely in that form-fitting red dress. It showed off her attributes nicely and showed her well-formed legs as the skirt swished.

The odd bite of jealousy welled up in Xemnas's chest when he saw Axel lift Gaia off the ground bridal style and spin her around. As soon as they saw Xemnas in the room, the music stopped and the dancing ceased. Gaia stared at Xemnas while Axel placed back on the ground. It was so quiet that the only sound heard was Gaia's high heels. Her face was flushed, her dark brown hair was loose and wavy, and her lips were parted and moist. The jealousy turned to arousal and Xemnas walked over to Demyx.

"Number 9," he barked in a brisk tone, and the sitarist went to Xemnas's side. "Play a Scottish song."

 _I came by a house last night_

 _And told the woman I am staying_

 _I said to her:_

 _"The moon is bright and my fiddles tuned for playing"_

Demyx took up his sitar and played a fast-paced song that was known as _Nil Se'n La_ by Celtic Woman. Xemnas stood in the middle of the room and Gaia circled him sinuously, her high heels clacking on the linoleum floor. When she came to a stop in front of him, Xemnas bowed, she curtsied in response, and they joined hands. Xemnas tried to spin her and Gaia stopped him by touching his arm. She released his hand and spun around him. Xemnas's determination grew and he caught her in his arms when she spun into him. Gaia stroked Xemnas's dusky face with her fingers and he breathed in her flowery scent. She smelled of sex and beauty.

 _Tell me that the night is long_

 _Tell me that the moon is glowing_

 _Fill my glass I'll sing a song_

 _And will start the music flowing_

Xemnas lifted her up and she hooked her legs around his waist. Gaia's head lolled back as the lovers spun around in a circle. When the spinning came to an end, Xemnas lowered her to the ground and propelled her forward. Gaia turned and ran at him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her left hand with the other. The two moved rhythmically like a heartbeat until Xemnas ducked his head, let Gaia wrap her arm around his neck, and he lifted her up bridal style.

 _Never mind the rising light_

 _There's no sign of day or dawning_

 _In my heart it's still the night_

 _And we'll stay here till the morning_

The couple spun slowly and Gaia locked eyes with Xemnas. His eyes were full of lust and need. Gaia smirked, knowing that he was having the worst hard-on from this dance. He placed her on the ground and spun her away from him. Gaia pivoted around and launched herself at him. He lifted her up once more and her legs hooked around his waist. Everyone in the room could see how smooth her legs looked in the candlelight. However, she was Xemnas's. No one else could have her.

 _Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

 _solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

 _It's not day nor yet awhile_

 _I can see the starlight shining_

 _Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

 _solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

Once again, Gaia was placed on the ground but Xemnas didn't let her go this time. He let her fall back while his large hand supported her back. Gaia finally could see everyone staring at them. Everyone was witnessing the love between Gaia and Xemnas. He finally lifted her back, took her hand in his, and lowered her to the ground on her back. He fell on top of her, letting their breaths mingle, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. The lust darkened Gaia's eyes and Xemnas knew it was time to go to the bedroom.

 _Fill the glasses one more time_

 _And never heed the empty bottle_

 _Turn the water into wine_

 _And turn the party up full throttle_

 _Don't go out into the cold_

 _Where the wind and rain are blowing_

 _For the fire is flaming gold_

 _And in here the music's flowing_

…

As soon as the couple reached the bedroom, they were joined in a frenzy conflagration. When their lips met, there were tongues, teeth, and mashing mouths. Gaia pushed Xemnas so she was on top of him and kissed him as passionately as she could. She roughly unzipped his jacket and let it fall off his broad shoulders. Xemnas eagerly shrugged out of it and threw it to the farthest corner of the room. He turned Gaia so he was on top of her and pressed his mouth to hers. He could feel her trembling with passion and he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her head back so he could kiss her neck.

 _Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

 _solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

He ripped the dress off her body and stared at her beautiful body. Her breasts were full and pert, her waist was trim from working out, and her panties were soaked through. He pulled the panties off of her and felt that she was as wet as sin. A groan of pleasure came from her and she pulled at his long hair insistently. Screw the foreplay, they needed this! Xemnas unbuttoned his pants and slid his pants off of him. His boxers followed and he slid into her tight slick warmth.

 _Tell me that the night is long_

 _Tell me that the moon is gleaming_

 _Fill my glass, I'll sing a song_

 _And we'll keep the music streaming_

 _Until all the songs are sung_

 _Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

 _solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

Gaia let out a scream of pleasure which was muffled from Xemnas's tongue. She dug her nails into his back and scratched him hard enough to leave a mark. Xemnas recoiled from the infliction and released her lips. Gaia took advantage of that and rolled them so she was straddling him. She slid onto his member and moans of joy came from her lips. The two moved in perfect sync. Whenever she impaled him, he would thrust into her core. Groans of pleasure came from Xemnas and his eyes grew hazy with lust.

 _Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

 _solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

The movements grew frantic and hurried as they both could feel their peak. Xemnas gripped Gaia by the hips and moved her up and down almost painfully. Gaia showed no signs of discomfort. On the contrary, she seemed to enjoy the hold he had on her. She ran her nails down his muscled arms and smirked when he shuddered. Her grinding grew insistent as she could feel the friction ripping through her.

 _Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

 _solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

Xemnas cried out Gaia's name as he tensed up and released inside of her. The friction sent Gaia over the edge and she released with a loud pleasured sob. Finally, she fell onto him, boneless, trying to catch her breath. Her heart was racing and her muscles felt like Jell-O. Xemnas's chest was damp with sweat but he felt warm and strong against her. When she finally got some strength, she rolled off of Xemnas and laid down next to him. Her hair was tangled and her skin was damp with sweat. This had to have been the most passionate sex she had yet.

 _Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

 _solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

"I love you," she breathed, turning on her side to face Xemnas.

"I love you too, my sweet Gaia," he replied, pulling her flush up against him.

She hummed in contentment as she leeched the warmth off his body. That song still played in her mind. The one that Demyx played in the gray room that she and Xemnas danced to. It was a beautiful song. It was passionate and the women were in total sync, just like Gaia and Xemnas.

 _Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

 _níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

 _solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

Gaia fell asleep with a smile on her face as she snuggled into Xemnas. _I should dance like this more often if it gets him this hot and bothered,_ was her last thought before falling asleep. Xemnas held her in his protective embrace as he felt the flames of desire quell. Now it was time to sleep.

 _Goodnight, my love,_ was his last thought and he sighed contently, drifting off to a sweet slumber.

 _ **A/N: *sweatdrop* This may or may not be inspired by the hot dance scene from the Tudors. I couldn't resist using Nil Se'n La by Celtic Woman. That song was made for dancing to. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
